A WinWin Situation
by aliwendo
Summary: Among all the students who dared to fool around on Saturday nights, did impudent Gryffindors accounted for the highest numbers? Snape and Lupin made a bet.


**A Win-Win Situation **

**Title: **A Win-Win Situation

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **690

**Summary: **Among all the students who dared to fool around on Saturday nights, did impudent Gryffindors accounted for the highest numbers? Snape and Lupin made a bet.

**Thanks:** albalark for the fabulous beta. (I cannot thank her enough.)

In the faculty lounge, professors acted quite differently than they did in front of students; they often discussed some funny things. Currently, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape were addressing the subject of students out of bounds.

Snape declared that among all the students who dared to fool around on Saturday nights, impudent Gryffindors accounted for the highest numbers, while Slytherins the fewest. Lupin argued that Gryffindors were not necessarily the largest part. Knowing Snape and Lupin were secrect lovers, Professor Flitwick said, "Why don't you bet on it?" Others agreed with Flitwick. So Snape and Lupin made a bet: they would inspect Hogwarts together this Saturday night, catching and counting the students fooling around. If Gryffindors were the most and Slytherin the least, then Snape could demand Lupin do one thing, but if Gryffindors were not the majority, then Lupin could demand Snape do one thing.

Professor Trelawney predicted vaguely, "Things may change, the situation can be reversed."

So, the next Saturday night, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin inspected the school together. Their strategy was to find where silencing spells and locking spells were being used.

This method proved most useful at catching students fooling around. Two hours later, they had gotten 8 Gryffindors, 9 Ravenclaws, 5 Hufflepuffs and 2 Slytherins. The students who got caught were fearful in the beginning, but when they found that Professor Snape did not take much house points as much they had thought, they knew their luck had something to do with the presence of Professor Lupin.

Now there was only one place with silencing spell left. Lupin felt victory in sight, and began to picture in his mind his plan for Snape.

Snape seemed see through Lupin's thoughts. He sniffed, "Do not get too excited; this time I may catch two Gryffindors."

"I think two Ravenclaws are more likely," Lupin imitated his lover's ironic tone, "since they are more . . . diligent."

The last place was doubly muted and locked, but it was still a piece of cake for Snape.

Once the door was opened, Lupin was stunned. Miss Know-it-All from Gryffindor was sitting on a chair, looking up and breathing loudly, and someone was kneeling between her legs. Granger's robe covered that person's head, so Lupin could not recognize who it was, but the person was wearing a Slytherin robe.

Lupin looked to the head of Slytherin House.

Snape gave him a look, then spoke in silky smooth voice: "Well, well, well, Miss Granger . . . ."

Granger leapt over the person in front of her，pointing her wand at the door without thinking. The other person stared at the two professors, then gracefully stood up from the ground.

"And . . . Miss Parkinson." Snape finished his sentence.

It was Pansy Parkinson, the short-haired Slytherin girl who was Draco Malfoy's constant companion. Lupin looked from one to the other, gobsmacked.

Parkinson was staring Lupin and Snape with her arms folded, while Granger's lips quivered, looking as if might try to Obliviate the Professors.

"Don't be silly, you stupid Gryffindor," said Parkinson, casting a glance at Granger.

"What did you say?" Granger turned to her girlfriend.

"Cheeky mudblood." Parkinson said contemptuously.

"You little Slytherin bitch!" Granger's wand was pointing at Parkinson now.

"Enough!" Snape growled, "You two go back to your quarters. Now!"

The two girls walked silently out the door, glaring at each other.

Lupin waited until they were far way, then laughed as Snape glared at him.

"Severus, now we have three Slytherins. They might be the fewest, but the most is not Gryffindor. There are nine Ravenclaws, too."

"Then they are tied for the most."

Lupin closed the door, threw a silencing spell and a locking spell, walked to the chair and sat down.

"Only after counting this Gryffindor in, you can say there are more Gryffindors fooling around out of bounds tonight." He parted his legs suggestively.

Snape stared at him for a moment, then sighed. He reinforced Lupin's wards at the door.

Lupin chuckled, "Come here, you little Slytherin bitch."

Just like that, Lupin and Snape had a win-win situation.

Fin


End file.
